His Fiery Angel
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Magnus/Clary Fic. A one-shot. I noticed there weren't many stories about this pairing. Magnus has fallen in love with Clary, and Clary can't stop dreaming of the warlock. But what will happen when they're put together in a world that is not as nice as it once was.


Magnus had been frustrated all week, all he could think about was that damned shadowhunter and it was affecting his work. When he shut his eyes he saw her, flashes of red dancing behind his eyelids. He was old, he should know better than to dream of things he couldn't have. She was off limits, plus she was already taken. That blonde shadowhunter, Jace, she wanted him and he couldn't blame her. In her mind he was forbidden, tangled in a world she'd never known full of darkness. Then again he probably hadn't made a good first impression, the first thing she found out about him was that he stole her memories. Wiped them away for her dear mama and look where that had gotten him. No, Clary Fray would never be his but that didn't stop the dreams. Taking the whiskey bottle from the desk he poured the clear liquid into a glass, swirling it before downing it all in one swift movement. It was late and as he looked over the city, lights twinkling in the darkness it was easy to see how some thought the city was beautiful. And it was, beautiful but all beauty is jagged and the city was deadly. It was his own fault that he'd become so involved in the dark underworld of the city. He could still remember the day that he wiped Clary's memories for the first time, the spell was so intricate; a beautiful web of twists and turns that locked her secrets far away in the back of her mind. Turning away from the window, he set the empty glass down before heading towards the portal. The city's work may be over for the day but his had only just begun.  
People stared. They always did. It didn't affect him, he knew he stood out a sharp colour in the stark dark of this world. The people here were just as dark and sinister as the building they were in. As he entered the room he took in the familar grey walls decorated with splatters of red, some vibrant and new and some old and ugly. His eyes lighted upon his dark eyes as he saw the dark angel stood in the corner. His eyes lit up with sorrow and anger as he saw the anguish in the poor man's eyes. Who knew what this poor angel had done to be chained in the corner of such a prison but he didn't have time to help him now. Flicking his wrist he sent a wave of magic over the poor man's body easing his pain for the moment but Magnus knew it would come back soon enough. Everyone in this room needed his help but today he had been called in to work with a particular patient. It was an emergency they'd said down the phone, some young girl rushed in with large gashes running through her body. Demonic. It was almost certainly some form of demonic werewolf. Ever since Valentine's death the city had changed, most breathed a sigh of relief but those who were really in deep knew the truth. Valentine may be dead but evil was still running deep, its blood flowing through the city. Creatures were changing, not by choice either, something evil was possessing them, altering their abilities and thoughts till they became a killing machine. It was dark and dangerous and was ruining his evening's, he'd spent most of them here in the infirmary. It wasn't a real infirmary of course, it was just a make shift building underneath the old church.  
The girl was very young, probably only about eight or nine, her hair looked like it might have been blonde but now it was a dark matted black colour where the blood had mingled with the natural colour. Her clothes were shredded and blood flowed freely from the gashes running across her body. Magnus hurried towards the poor girl, sparks flying from his hands as he began the intricate spell. It took him hours to close the wounds, the nurse watched for a few minutes just as the blood began to seep up from the floor before she hurried off to assist with another patient. Magnus felt his body sagg as the spell ended, his whole body was drained of energy. He barely managed to conjure the portal and the next thing he knew he was lying on his bed, enjoying the feel of the light satin sheets against his exhausted body. Closing his eyes he dreamt of her, of everything he ever wanted to do to her.  
Her hair flared out like a fire as she span round and round before slipping on the floor and landing in his arms. She smirked up at him, eyes sparking as she saw the similar glimmer of lust in his eyes. She loved when he looked at her like that, it made her feel alive and free as if she could do anything and he would stay by her side without judgement. She stepped back as he straightened her up, placing her back on her feet again. Magnus smirked as Clary took a step back running away as Magnus moved towards her. She saw his eyes light up at the challenge as she ran into another room, Magnus loved games and he loved her. His fiery angel. He followed her into the room, smirking as he saw her face, she'd run straight where he wanted her. He chuckled as he saw her shocked face, she'd run into the bedroom, how typical. Turning to face Magnus she raised her hands up to her jacket slowly peeling it off before tossing it in his direction. She watched as he caught it effortlessly, hanging it up before turning back to an empty room. She was here somewhere he just had to find her, his eyes glowed as his magic came into play. He would find his princess and if he had to play dirty he would. Clary knew her hiding spot wouldn't last long, although Magnus's closet was huge it was organised and he knew every hidden spot. It wouldn't be long till he found her so she quietly but quickly began stripping her clothes off till she was left just in lingerie. It was new and Clary had bought it just for Magnus, it was a matching set and she quickly grabbed the matching baby doll she had hidden here. It was black and sheer with multi coloured flecks of glitter along the bottom with some coming further up the dress. Clary moved closer to the door waiting paitently for Magnus to find her. She soon grew tired of waiting, slowly opening the closet door, just to be faced with an empty room. Her heart dropped as she realised Magnus didn't care enough to look for ger, stepping out into the middle of the room she felt a small tear roll down her cheek as she realised she'd misunderstood the signals, he didn't like her after all. She jumped as she felt hands wrapping round her waist, preparing herself to fight when she heard his voice in her ear. It was so husky and sultry that it sent arousal shooting through her body, stronger than any aphrodisiac. Magnus. She whispered his name and he felt his body shudder before dragging her body onto the bed. "I'm not going to let you go Clary Fray till your screaming my name" and then...  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Clary's alarm blared at her as she woke from her dreams. She felt strange and she couldn't work out why she kept dreaming of Magnus Bane. Almost every time she shut her eyes it was his face she saw. It should have been Jace's, it used to be Jace's but ever since the fight with Valentine was over he'd changed. He was silent and sullen and he wouldn't let her in, not like he used to. She missed her Jace, the Jace she could tell anything to, the Jace who made her feel special, the Jace who trained her every day. But he was gone and she had to accept that. And Magnus, well she wasn't really sure where he came in but recently he'd been so gracious, so nice and his voice. It was almost as if he did it on purpose, as if he knew what it did to her. Showered and dressed she headed to the training room waiting for Alec to turn up, when Jace left Alec had begun training her in the mornings. They'd become a lot closer since Jace had left, they were both distraught at the loss but had no choice but to continue. Moving out of bed she got dressed before walking into the small training room. Walking in she found it empty, no Alec to be seen which was strange as he was always in before she was, training away.  
"Looking for someone ?" That voice, it sent shocks along her body. "Magnus" The name whispered from her lips full of want. It was that voice that undid him, that soft echo of his name. He stalked towards her just as Clary turned to face him. Her lips were soft as he pressed his to them, pushing his tongues into her mouth as she gasped from the sudden contact. She moaned as his hand brushed against her, causing Magnus to groan as he heard it, deepening the kiss desperatley. His hand reached behind her pulling her jacket off before tossing it on the floor. He shivered as he felt her hands on his back dancing circles around the silk shirt he was wearing. He gasped as she moved her hands underneath the shirt, feeling the skin there with delight before unbuttoning it and placing it by her forgotten jacket on the floor. "Clary...Clary slow down darling" He'd been dreaming of this forever but he would not do it now and he would not do it here. Stepping back he looked down at the beautiful girl, her lips red from his kisses. He felt his blood rise before quickly dampening it with his words. "Sweetheart please not here" Clary stepped back suddenly feeling foolish at what had happened. "You want me to go?" She asked, dazed and confused from his kisses. Taking a step back, she brought her hand up to her lips as tears welled in her eyes. "Clary" He reached out as she ran out of the training room. Magnus ran after her desperate to find her before he had to go. He found her in her room. "Clary I really like you, I know you may be confused but my feelings won't go away. Take a few hours to think about it, I have to go help out at the underground hospital come find me if you wish to continue this." Clary sat in her room and listened as she heard Magnus leave.  
Magnus was frustrated, Clary hadn't turned up yet and every minute felt like an hour without her by his side. He'd had his taste of her and now he was addicted. He was finding it hard to focus on the hoardes of patients whizzing through the doors. She didn't know what to do. Left on the floor feeling a fool, she got up. Having skipped training this morning she went back to the training room, spending an hour or so in there before returning to her room to shower and dress. Heading outside she pulled her jacket around her, bracing herself against the cold as she made her way underground. She had made her decision and now she had to tell him. She could smell the hospital before she entered, the pungent smell of blood mixing with the stuffy heat of the room. Asking a passing nurse she headed towards Magnus's room, she saw the sparks floating beautifully around the room, a light in the darkness of the hospital. He looked tired, the constant use of magic draining on both his mind and body. She stood at the door waiting for the spell to come to an end, watching as the nurse entered moving the patient and thanking Magnus for his help today. He stood up stumbling slightly, Clary shot forward grabbing his arm to steady him. Their eyes met as they straightened up both uncertain of what would happen next. "Magnus I have to tell you the truth of how I feel. I want to try this, whatever we become, whatever this is or could be I want to try it. With you. And I hope that you would like to try it too." Clary felt unsure as she looked into his eyes. Magnus didn't answer for a minute and Clary felt sure he would reject her. She stepped back only to be pulled back into his arms with his lips against hers.  
With a flick of his wrist they were back in his apartment. Clary felt him sagg a bit, the magic making him tired and weak. Pulling away from the kiss Clary looked at him, smiling as she realised that even if it was just for a moment that he was hers. "Magnus, your tired. You need sleep" Magnus sighed, knowing she was right but desperate to be in her arms again. "Don't leave. Stay with me..please" His words struck a chord within her and smiling she nodded gently, moving back to his side. "I'll stay" He let out a sigh of relief. "IF ... you lend me something to sleep in" Magnus laughed as he walked over to his closet, pulling out a gorgeous black silk shirt with glitter rising up from the bottom he handed it out to her. Clicking his fingers he changed them both into their nightwear before dragging Clary into his bed just as he had dreamed of doing for so long. "Goodnight Magnus" Clary whispered as Magnus turned off the nights. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his side as he whispered "Goodnight my fiery angel".


End file.
